


An Evening Scene

by GreenOnyx



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Aftercare-ish, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious tense shifts probably, F/F, Freakytits - Freeform, Shame kink, Spanking, Vera has some shit she needs to work out and kink helps, extreme cuddling, joan REALLY has some shit she needs to work out and kink helps her also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/pseuds/GreenOnyx
Summary: Joan knows that her girlfriend has been paying visits to an old flame behind her back. However well intentioned the lie of omission may have been, bad girls must be punished.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Vera Bennet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	An Evening Scene

"You've been visiting Mr. Fletcher" The Governor said as she paced a slow circle around Vera. Vera was in her established position for this kind of meeting. She knew that she was the Governor's property, andthat the Governor liked to look at her possessions. Vera was undressed down to her plain black underthings (cotton and sensible, picked by the Governor). 

"I-" Vera stammered

"There is no point denying it, Vera, I know it to be fact. And I'm not interested in whatever story you're going to tell me" Joan knew why Vera visited Fletch. She knew it was perfectly innocent (because she had learned to ignore the part of her mind that’s so prone to believing the worst). But that man wasn't good for Vera. Whatever history they had made her... weak... mentally pliant. And it was a connection Joan would rather see severed.

The Governor trailed the paddle up Vera's thigh, caressing her submissive’s smooth curves with cold, hard, polished wood. 

"I gave you explicit instructions, did I not? You were to stay away from that man-"

"But I-"

Joan brought down the paddle in a light warning blow on Vera's arse. 

"Do not. Interrupt. Me."

"Yes, Governor" 

"Vera" Joan began more softly "If you want to continue to be my property, you will have to learn to be more obedient. You will have to learn to resist your baser urges from time to time. As hard as that may be for someone with your" Joan cupped Vera's pussy and found it soaking the sensible black panties, just like she'd hoped "condition." She enunciated the last word like each syllable was cut glass. Vera's lips trembled as she suppressed a moan. Joan smirked. She pulled away and made a show of taking out a handkerchief and drying her hand. 

"Still" the Governor continued "not all is lost. You may be a weak willed, easily manipulated little slut... but even a whore can learn a new trick now and then. Yes?"

"Yes, Governor" 

"Do you agree that you're a whore?"

"I... no" Vera wanted to agree. Being the Governor’s whore was the whole reason she was there. But she knew better than to make it easy. It was so much more fun this way.

"No?"

"No, Governor. I do not agree tha-"

The Governor talked over her "Women who are motivated by their needy cunts often find it difficult to recognize what they are. What I need from you, Vera, is not for you to know. What I need you to do is to trust. Do you trust me to make decisions for the best." She cupped Vera's chin and looked into her eyes “Do you?" Joan’s expression was hard, but her eyes were soft and earnest. Perhaps it was her insecurity, perhaps it was purely concern. Either way: Joan always wanted Vera to know that nothing was set in stone, that she could back out at any time. 

"Yes, Governor" Vera answered breathlessly. The Governor’s cold demeanor made her cunt throb with need. But it was the tenderness in Joan’s dark eyes that sent her stomach fluttering. 

"And do you consent to receive the punishment I deem" Joan couldn't stop looking at Vera's lips. They were petal perfect and begging to be kissed. Joan lost her train of thought momentarily "...beneficial" she finished. 

"Yes, Governor" Vera breathed. Vera knew her safe word and she knew Joan wouldn't cross her boundaries. And it would be nice not to think. She needed her mind emptied and she really, really needed to feel this. She needed to feel that someone was in control. She needed to feel a physical jolt to stop her mind taking the same old looping track around the same old problems. She needed to feel the comfort of belonging. And she did belong to Joan. 

"Good" Joan said "now... underwear."

Veraremoved her underthings and folded them neatly , laying them on the floor beside her feet. 

“Good girl” 

The Governor’s praise always sent tingles over Vera’s skin. 

“Hands on the sofa” the Governor ordered. Vera turned and bent over, resting her hands on the sofa while the Governor stroked her arse and thighs appreciatively. Those hands, that touch made Vera melt. Then Vera felt the cold caress of the paddle again, a reminder that she wasn’t just here to be enjoyed at the Governor’s leisure, she was here to be punished. 

The first blow was harsh, like it always was. The second was divine. She could feel the confused and worried thoughts that had plagued her for months slipping away. She and Joan had fucked in that time, they’d even played like this. But Vera hadn’t been honest about Fletch before today. Joan hadn’t known and it and that had made her feel duplicitous and somehow dirty. But now... oh now that it was all out in the open and they could do this… it was all falling away. All that mattered as she took each stinging wonderful spanking was that she was Joan’s. She was the Governor’s, and she was exactly where she was supposed to be. She was feeling exactly what she deserved to feel. Pleasure and pain that were so intertwined, they became the same thing. 

"Good girls" the Governor said “obey. They receive instructions. And they. Follow them.” Each statement was punctuated with a hard slap of the paddle on Vera’s arse. 

The Governor relented only to lean forward and whisper in a voice that made Vera shiver "And if a girl wants me to turn her from a whore into a good little dolly, she doesn't sneak away simpering and batting her eyelashes every time an old boyfriend needs a favor"

Vera let the cruel words wash over her. It felt so good to drop out of her mind and be the Governor's silly little whore.

"Yes" she says

"Yes what, Vera?"

"I am a whore. I'm just a silly slut who'd go around making a fool of myself if it weren't for you"

The next blow makes Vera gasp. She's so turned on she can barely stand it. She can't believe she's gotten this lucky, that this woman wants to be perfectly cruel to her. She shouldn't want that. Shouldnt like it. Shouldn't need it. But God it's divine. "You know what's best for me, Governor" she pants, as Joan continues reddening her backside. "I don't know what I was thinking" she blurts "I'm sorry for disobeying. I know I can't do hard things by myself"

"That's right" The Governor's voice is hard and cold "Silly little sluts like you, Vera, require the guidance and discipline of stronger women."

They both know it isn't true. But they both know too, that deep down there's a part of Vera that's worried it is true. That's why she needs this. It's only here in the safe hands of her Governor that she's allowed to descend to those depths, really feel her feelings instead of trying to ignore them. 

"I'm a little slut" Vera pants. She can feel her pulse in her clit. She needs to be fucked. 

"And what do slutty girls do when they're left to their own devices?" Joan asks cruelly. 

"We let people use us" 

"That's right. Silly little things like you need to be cared for by women who know better. Women who can see to your needs and put you to _good_ use."

"I'm sorry" Vera whines, nearly sobbing the words, feeling tear prick her eyes. She honestly hates Fletcher. But something about him always leaves her seeking his approval. It makes her hate herself. But it's all alright. She doesn't have to anymore. His opinion hasn't mattered for months and months, well before the accident removed him from her day to day life. She's been the one subjecting herself to this undue sense of responsibility and inadequacy. She could let it go. It was already gone. 

Her arse was tingling and hot. Now her face was much the same. Joan stroked her hair and asked in a slightly reprimanding voice 

"Have you had enough, Vera? Have you learned your lesson?"

Vera took a deep, cleansing breath and nodded her head yes. 

"Good. Then you may come up."

Joan took Vera's face in her hands and kissed the tear tracks on her cheeks. Vera sniffled and smiled. She angled her face up for a kiss. Joan finally claimed that irresistible plump bottom lip between her own lips and kissed Vera to her heart's content. Vera was still naked and wanting, but she knew how important it was to Joan to be tender after doling out a punishment. How important it was to Joan to just hold her. She allowed herself to be cradled on the couch, pain still ringing through her body like a bell. She lay on top of Joan who was reclined on a cushion. Joan tucked Vera under her chin and kissed her forehead. Vera cuddled in close and savored the hungry ache between her legs and the gentle, tingle inducing feeling of hands playing softly with her hair and stroking her back. She felt so cherished that she was prepared to cry again. But Joan's still authoritative, but softer voice very pleasantly interrupted her. 

"Isn't that better, darling? Don't you prefer it when you tell me the truth and take your spankings?"

"Yes" Vera smiled

"Now I need you to do something else for me" Joan said in that still sweet but not-to-be-questioned voice. 

"Anything"

"Spread your legs"

Vera gladly obeyed. She was straddling Joan now, and one of Joan's hands snaked between Vera's legs. Vera sighed as strong fingers pressed inside of her. Her hips immediately began to rock. 

"Ssh" Joan soothed "and let me take care of my girl" 

"Oh Daddy" Vera sighed. She had been embarassed the first time she called Joan 'Daddy' during sex, but Joan had seemed to like it, so Vera didn't stop herself. 

She was in ecstasy. She felt so perfectly full with Joan's fingers inside of her. Vera put both of her hands on Joan's breasts while she rode the skilled, strong fingers in her cunt. 

"Just let me take care of you" Joan whispered "let Daddy make her best girl feel better"

"Oh Daddy" Vera whined again, groping Joan's lush chest "fuck me, oh fuck me" she chanted as she writhed on top of Joan. 

"That's right" came Joan's low, deep voice "Let Daddy make you feel good. You don't need those dirty men do you? Not with me around"

"No. I just need you. I just need you to fuck me"

"I know you do. I know my girl. I know what you need. But you must do something for me, Vera"

"Anything" Vera moaned 

"Don't come." Joan ordered sternly

Vera whined and maked a very cute, scrunched, pained face 

"But I'm s-"

"Vera, I said no." Joan reiterated sternly. She could feel Vera twitching and tensing inside, and the wet running down Joan's wrist seemed to double "You're learning a lesson. You're learning self control. Don't you remember? That's why you're here. That's why you got your pretty arse reddened. Because you" Joan pressed the heel of her hand just behind Vera's clit. Vera gasped and the muscles in her legs began to tremble 

"PLEASEMAYICOME" she shreaked. Joan was in the middle of the words "Not until I say" when Vera couldn't hold it off anymore and she let out a loud groan as a clearly quite strong orgasm took control of her body away from her for several seconds. Joan kept up her rhythm and her pressure as Vera's body clenched around her fingers and quivered against her hand.

Vera sighed and gently collapsed on top of Joan. It couldn't have been more then ten seconds before Joan was certain Vera had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself and cradled the smaller woman. She would reprimand Vera for coming before she had permission next time they played like this. For now she was very happy to simply hold Vera. She lay there under the weight and warmth of the woman she loved, and breathed in the scent of her. Her hair, her simple floral perfume, her _sex_. Joan was completely enamored and still a little surprised that such a pretty, delicate, precious being was entrusted to her care. Often over the years, she was haunted by thoughts of Jianna in the moments after sex. Or after taking care of the urge herself. But that had become less and less frequent over these months spent with Vera. As she watched the woman on top of her breathe and sleep, she thought of nothing else. Nothing but Vera. She felt... oddly... safe. 

In all their games and declarations of trust, neither one of them had dared utter the word love. It simply didn't come up. If Joan was honest with herself, she'd suspect she knew why. Neither one of them could even consider love before stability, before trust, before consistency. But as Joan lay there, stroking the soft skin of Vera's arm, the words tumbled out of her mouth as easy as breathing. "I love you."Vera didn't stir. She slept on. And Joan was glad. It felt like a kindness on Vera's part, not to make her confront the reality of her words full on, not just yet.


End file.
